Welcome to Penguin Village!
by InnocentLily
Summary: This is a Dr. Slump fan fic. I made this up when I was reading my Dr. Slump manga, what would happen if I some how came into the world that is Penguin Village? Will anyone fall for me? Will the gang like me? Will Arale break something? WHO KNOWS!
1. the new student

I made this up when I was reading my Dr. Slump manga, what would happen if I some how came into the world that is Penguin Village? Will anyone fall for me? Will the gang like me? Will Arale break something? Probably, but the other three will be answered inside!

Chapter 1: the new student

Ok, ok, this is my first fic, BARE WITH ME PEOPLES!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Dr. Slump, except for the pizza stain I accidentally made on a page in Volume 4.

Here is a tale. A tale of one girl that moves to a town called Penguin Village. Penguin Village is no normal village. It has monsters, super hero's, a good educational system (with weird students), and a perverted genius named Senbei Norimaki. This is the story of Tessa Keri.

One day in Penguin Village, in the house of Senbei, Arale, and Gatchan Norimaki, the day started normally, with a bang. Well, more like an explosion. "ARALE!" said Senbei "IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Arale is a robot that Dr. Norimaki invented. Everyone in Penguin Village thinks she's real, although she is super strong, super smart, and has an odd liking for poop. Anyway, when Arale didn't wake up, the doctor had to use a bomb of some sort, whether it be bomb, grenade, or dynamite. He chose the grenade and when Arale woke up, she greeted the doctor with a big "N'cha!" that's how the doctor and Arale greet people. When Arale got to the kitchen she said "Good morning, Gatchan!" Gatchan is a baby something that Arale, Senbei, and Peasuke Soramame found when they were hunting dinosaurs for no apparent reason. When Arale was walking to school, she said N'cha to Taro Soramame, Akane Kimidori, and Peasuke, Taro's brother. Taro is now in high school while Arale, Akane, and Peasuke are in middle school.

When Arale, Akane, and Peasuke got to Penguin Village Junior High, Ms. Yamabuki, the teacher, had an announcement. "Students," said Ms. Yamabuki, "we have a new student joining the class. She just moved here from Rabbit Town and she would be in elementary school except she is smart enough to move up two grades. Before I announce her name, what grade would she be in?" in unison, everyone, except Akane, yelled "SIXTH!" Yamabuki said, "Very good, class! Now, lets give a warm welcome to Tessa Keri." "HI TESSA!" everyone, except Akane again, yelled in, you guessed it, unison! Yamabuki said, "You can have the desk next to Peasuke." Tessa, obeying Ms. Yamabuki, sat down next to Peasuke. (Fast forward to end of day) When the day was over, Tessa started to walk home when Peasuke called her over. Tessa went over to Peasuke and he introduced her to Akane, Arale, and Taro. All of them became friends really quick, and Peasuke offered to walk Tessa home and she accepted. The two got to know each other more and by the time Tessa got home, she had a new best friend. With a nice "See ya tomorrow, Peasuke!" Tessa went into her house and watched Peasuke walk to his home, with a little extra bounce in his step.

And THAT'S where I'm gonna stop for now. Peasuke seems to be happy that there's a new girl in school, love? Maybe, but I just had a brain cramp, so no more for now.


	2. Kunoichi, Indigo, and ANOTHER student?

Chapter two: Kunoichi, Indigo, and ANOTHER new student?

Disclaimer: since my family doesn't have enough money to get sued right now, I do NOT own Dr. Slump. All I own is my books, most of them I will never read.

Over the span of the next week, the gang stopped by Tessa's house to walk with her to school, but sometimes found that she wasn't there. But, before we find out where Tessa is, let's check out the news. (Crappy intro music) "Hello, and welcome to 'sleep is done, Penguin Village!', I'm Fred Abook with the news. The top story today, locals say that there is a new super hero here. Let's just hope that he/she is better that Suppaman. And now here's Thunder Ogre Gronbobo with the weather!" "OK, some of the townsfolk asked me to do rain today, but I'm a bit busy today, actually, I HAVE A DATE! (picture comes up of an ogre with a horn on the top of her head and brown hair, super model face and hair) Her name's Kayoga! Pretty hot, huh?" "This just in, the mystery hero has just been sited! We have Teleia Polu live on the site! Teleia?" "Well, Fred, witnesses say that the hero rode a red dragon, but she fought alone. The dragon did not help at all. She said her name was Kunoichi and her dragon's name is Indigo. It has been confirmed. Kunoichi is a better hero then Suppaman."

So, when Tessa flew back to her house, Indigo turned into her dog under the same name. Tessa said "Sorry, guys! I had something's that I had to take care of." "Like what?" asked Peasuke. "Just stuff." "OK, lets just go to school." said Akane.

When they got to school, everyone and I mean EVERYONE was talking about Kunoichi and Indigo. Kunoichi has gotten popular over the past few hours. There was also another new student, his name was Byron Dorusi (running out of names here!) and he had dark red hair, freckles, and a black shirt with a cobra on it and very worn jeans. The second he laid eyes on Akane, he was love struck. He ran up to her and started using REALLY bad pick-up lines. If you are as big a fan of Dr. Slump as I am, you know what's going to happen. That's right! Akane punched Byron square in the face and said "GET LOST LOSER!" Ms. Yamabuki, oblivious to the entire thing, sat Byron next to Tessa, since there are three seats to a table. Tessa is a nice person, so she said "Hi, I'm Tessa, who are you?" Byron said nothing. "Ok, rude much?" she muttered under her breath.

Not five minutes later, sirens were heard outside. Byron and Tessa both knew what was happening, and both said, "Ms. Yamabuki, can I go to the bathroom?" "Uhh, sure?" "Thank you!" But they did not go to the bathroom. Nope, they ran outside. On her watch, Tessa sent out a signal to her house, which set off an alarm and told Indigo that there was a crime.

As soon as Tessa was far enough to turn into Kunoichi, she did. On the other side of the school, Byron pushed this button on his watch and turned into whom he calls Voltage. They both flew to the scene of the crime; Kunoichi on Indigo and Voltage can fly.

They both got to the Bank of Pengu at the same time and saw each other, their eyes locked in a shocked stare. They were both thinking 'There's another new superhero in Penguin Village?' But before they could ask names and such, there was an explosion.

Can you say cliffhanger? YEP! That's where I'm gonna leave you hangin from a cliff. Ideas accepted. Oh, and Kunoichi has brown hair, brown eyes, same as Tessa, but always wears this black mask + ninja stuff since she is a skilled ninja (unlike me, I just do karate). Indigo is a blue Chinese Lung, China dragon. Voltage has blond hair, always wears sunglasses, controls electricity, and wears a green trench coat with a red shirt underneath the coat and black jeans.


	3. Arale's house

OK, I don't think that I'm gonna get any more hits for chapter two thenI have now, so... yeah.

Chapter 3: Arale's house

Disclaimer: when I get older, I might own something, just nothing here except Tessa (Me), Robin (Fake sister), father (duh, real) mother (also real) Mr. Mc'Burger, and the nightmare (actually had dream like that). HAPPY READING!

BTW, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, so, it might take a while to read. I think that I might have put some fluff in there, but no cream cheese. That would have made some very good fruit dip though.

When we last left off, Kunoichi and Voltage, Aka, Tessa Keri and Byron Dorusi, went to the Bank of Pengu to stop a robbery (or a thought one) in progress. When they first saw each other, they were locked in a shocked stare when an explosion happened at the bank. Now we return you to your scheduled fan fic, already in progress.

(Live on the scene)

When the dust cleared after the explosion, a figure, small, flew, yes flew, out of the now blown up bank. "Darney!" said the small figure. "No one died! Not even that random ant! I really hate these gag fan fics." The small, baby-sounding figure flew out of the blown up bank and turned out to be a devil looking thing. "Who, or what are you?" said Kunoichi. "I'm evil! A wee Civil! Care to die?" At this point Voltage, Kunoichi and Indigo were pretty much freaked out by now, little baby thing asking if they'd "care to die" is kinda weird. "Are you the one who caused the explosion, small thing?" asked Voltage. "Yup! I wanted to kill some one so I could get money." "Who pays you for killing people!" yell asked Kunoichi. "My dad, that's who! I get 5 cents for guys, 35 cents for ladies, 2 dollars for cute little girls! So, what about you, girly? Care to die?" Kunoichi didn't know what to feel, scared or angry. I, uhh, SHE chose to feel angry and kicked the "wee Chivil" back into Mount. Flapflap, where he came from. They fixed up the bank, interviews, news reports, that kind of thing. When all that was said and done, Voltage, Kunoichi and Indigo went to the park (putting park in), just to talk and stuff, since Kunoichi and Voltage forgot about school. But when they heard the school clock ring, they quickly came back to their senses and both said, simultaneously "Gotta go!" and went back to school, not before changing back into normal clothes.

(Back at school)

It was almost the end of math when Tessa and Byron got back to school. "And just where have you two been?" asked Ms. Yamabuki. "I got lost." They both said. Ms. Yamabuki accepted the BAD excuse and continued with the lesson. When they got back to their seats, they quickly became bored, although one thought still lingered in both their heads. 'Who was that other hero?'

(After school, again.)

When school let out, Tessa went over Arale's house and Byron, well, he just went to his house, but I'll focus on him later.

(Arale's house)

When the gang got to the Norimaki residence, they found Dr. Norimaki working on another invention. They also saw Gajira-san, or Gatchan for short. He/she is about 1 year old with poofy hair, wings, and antennas coming out of its head. Anyway, back to Senbei! He was working very hard on a thing and didn't hear anyone come in, so when Arale said "N'cha!" very loud, Senbei shot up and crashed through the ceiling. About five minutes later, he came right back down and made a small hole in the floor. "Oh, Arale, it's just you." Said Senbei. "Who's your new friend?" "That's Tessa. She's a new student." Said Arale. "Well, Tessa. I'm Senbei Norimaki, resident genius, pleased to meet you." "Like wise. So, what are you working on, Mr. Norimaki?" asked Tessa. "Call me Doctor N. like all of Arale's friends. As for what I'm working on, it's called the Gerseno." "What does that do?" "The Gerseno is a burglar alarm basically. You can set it to make any sound you want to scare off burglars and things! You can make it a siren, dog, foot steps. Whatever!" "Are you sure it's safe?" asked Arale. "Of course! Arale, dress up like a ninja again and see if you can get past the Gerseno." "OK!" Arale ran up to her room to get her ninja outfit on and not five seconds later, she came back down in full ninja garb. "You look just like that Kunoichi person in your suit!" said Senbei. Just then, a thunder clap, a flash, (Wrong order, so sue me! Not really) then darkness as a storm rolled in. Tessa froze as a chill ran down her spine and fear clawed out from the back of her mind, making Tessa want to scream with fright, but she didn't. The fear was a remainder from that horrible day when she was five.

(You saw this coming, didn't you? FLASH BACKITUDE)

It was a bright and sunny summer day in Rabbit Town, the air was clean and fresh. The breeze, light and refreshing, and a little Tessa playing in her front yard. Dark clouds were gathering in the western skies, although she didn't notice. All of the sudden, lightning struck! Thunder crashed! Rain poured down like, like, like rain! And the cow in Mr. Mc'Burgers farm was mooing like there was no tomorrow. Since I just ran out of descriptive words, she was very scared.

(EnD oF fLaShBaCk)

"Looks like a storm," said Senbei. "No duh, genius." Akane said, under her breath (remember, the whole gang's there). "Well, you're all welcome to stay the night, if you want. Unless of course you want to go out in this weather." Of course, no one said a word, since no one would be stupid enough to go out in that storm, except Arale, but she lives there. "I have to call my parents, since I haven't told them yet that I have new friends." Said Tessa, gathering up the courage to speak. (Btw, the storm is still going on.) "OK," said Dr. N. "But how are you gonna call them? The power's out!" "My parents have a phone with batteries and I keep a phone with batteries where ever I go, just in case something like this happens." "Oh, that makes sense, I guess. You can go to Arale's room, she has a phone jack in there." "Come on! I'll show you!" said Arale. "Koo pee po?" said Gatchan. She's still a baby, or this is her native language. Any way, Arale can understand her. "She wants to come with us!" translated Arale. So, on the way to Arale's room, Tessa questioned Arale about Penguin Village, like what kinds of people lived there, how long she lived there, and the strangest thing that happened in Penguin Village in the time that she lived there. Arale answered monsters and super heroes, one year, and the strangest thing was when this samurai person asked to be her pupil some time in ancient history. By the time they finished talking, they got to Arale' s room. Tessa plugged the phone into the phone jack and dialed her home phone. "Hello?" said someone on the other end of the line. "Hey mom. It's me, Tess." "Oh Tessa! Your father and I were so worried! Are you alright?" "Yes mom, I'm fine. I was just calling to tell you that I am staying over Mr. Norimakis' house for the night to wait out the storm with my new friends." "Who is this Mr. Morisake guy?" "Norimaki, mom! He's the brother of my friend Arale, she's really fun." "Well, when you get home, you have to tell me all about your new friends!" "Ok mom, tell Robin (little sister, 3) and Indigo I said hi." "Got it, honey. Love ya!" "Love ya too, bye mom." When the phone call was all said and done, Arale, Tessa, and Gatchan got back to the living room just when the lights got back on. The storm raged through the night and Tessa got little sleep. The sleep that she had was accompanied by this dream, or maybe a nightmare.

(In the land of dreams)

One day, Tessa and her father were driving around her hometown of Rabbit Town during a violent storm. There were tornados everywhere but all was silent. This one lady narrowly escaped a tornado but walked around a corner and got sucked up by another tornado. Her dad swerved left and right, trying to get away from the tornados, but that did little good. Suddenly, a GIANT tornado came down from the sky and said, "We need only two human sacrifices, but we can take three." "Tessa, drive away! I'll be the sacrifice if you spare my daughter." Said Mr. Keri. "Very well, then." Said the tornado. The tornado then sucked up Mr. Keri and all became calm.

(end OF the DREAM!)

Tessa woke up in a cold sweat, heart racing, breathing heavily, and the storm mostly over. She looked around to see everyone asleep, except for Peasuke. "Tessa!" yell whispered Peasuke. "Are you ok? What happened?" "I'm fine, Peasuke." Said Tessa. "Just a bad dream. A really bad dream." "You sure?" "Positive. What time is it?" "I think it's about 4 in the morning. It's a good thing it's Saturday or else we'd be in trouble." "Why?" "Because, if it was Friday, we'd have to take the spelling test today." That comment made Tessa giggle a little bit (BTW: I have NEVER giggled in my life. Chuckle, maybe, but never giggle.) since it was true. "Peasuke, that is the number 1 reason you're one of my best friends, you are so cute and funny!" After that statement, Tessa playfully put her arm on Peasuke's head and chuckled slightly. Peasuke just laughed, softly since everyone else was still asleep. After an awkward silence, Tessa asked "So, Peasuke, wanna come over my house some time? I mean, if you wanna." Peasuke smiled uber big and said "Sure! How about some time around lunch today?" "That'd be great, but I'd have to clear it with my parents first. They'll most likely say yes, but I'll call you anyway just to tell you the verdict. What's your phone number?" "All you gotta do is look in the phone book for 'Barber Soramame' cause that's my dad's shop. Just ask for Peasuke, yeah, I live in a barber shop." "Ok, got it. Should we try to get back to sleep?" "Sure, see you later in the morning." "Oh, and Peasuke?" "What Tessa?" "Thanks for worrying about me." With that, Tessa gave Peasuke a kiss on the cheek and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, leaving a very embarrassed Peasuke.

THE end OF chapter THREE! I made a little change to chapter two since NOBODY read it.


	4. the past of Byron Dorusi

Chapter 4: The past of Byron Dorusi

Disclaimer: YO, SHAKESPEARE!

William Shakespeare: Doest thou call upon me, budding young writer?

Me: Yes I did, Willy, I don't want to do the disclaimer, so you do it for me.

WS: What is this "disclaimer" of which thou speaketh?

Me: Just read this. (Hands Shakespeare a paper)

WS: "Flameshadowwolf does not own Doctor Slump? It belongs to Akena Toryama?"

Me: That's "Akira Toriyama" medieval dork.

WS: Righteth, of course, young scholar. "Also she doest not own me or any other historical figure?" What doest thou mean, young one?

Me: It means, nothing! Just read it, play write.

WS: But that's all there is, worker of tomorrow.

Me: This is the longest disclaimer I've ever seen.

Remember when I said we'd focus on Byron later? WAAAAAAY back in chapter 3? Well, if you don't, read it again. I'm starting the story.

School had just let out and Byron Dorusi was walking home, alone. He got home and no one was there. Mom was at work, Dad left when he was five, older brother was who knows where, and the cat was on the couch sleeping. "I'm home." Said Byron to himself.

He did his homework, watched TV, fed the cat, went to his room, and slept. A good half hour later, the storm came in and woke him up. He loved the rain, but loved thunder and lightning even more. The howling wind, the pouring rain, the flashes of lightning, the rumble of the thunder. It was all so depressing, and he liked it that way. During storms, he enjoyed writing poems and stories. Dark poems with hidden meanings. Depressing stories with at least one death. He writes because, on a sub-consious level, what happened nine years ago.

(Back flash)

It was an ordinary day at school, little Byron walking home from school, happy and wearing a smile on his face. When he got home, however, that look faded as soon as he opened the door. He opened the door and saw his mom and dad fighting, again, but something was different. He saw his 3-year-old sister on the floor, almost dead, and six bottles of beer on the floor, empty. His parents didn't notice him come in, so he left, shut the door very soft, and RAN to his neighbors house to dial 911 (I'm making it the same in here, big deal!). He called for the police and an ambulance. About five minutes later, the police and the ambulance came to his house, the police took his dad, and the ambulance took his sister. He went to his house and asked his mom what happened. His mom said that the babysitter couldn't make it and his dad stayed to watch her but he found the beer and a gun. A week later, his mom and dad went to court. His mom said that his sister died in the hospital and Byron's dad was charged with murder. Byron never saw his dad again.

(Flash to now)

Byron was working on his next story when the power went out. Since Byron still has his Voltage powers, he turned on the lights in his room, finished his story, and went downstairs to get something to eat. As he was eating his food, he began to question why he was a hero. Sure he had a gift, but he could use it for evil, so, why good? Believe it or not, Byron still had a heart. He didn't show it often, but it was there. One of those times was now. He decided to give power back to the town and sit down next to Owjiko, the cat to watch TV. In the next couple of hours, he fell asleep without a sound.

I think that the rating just went up with this chapter, but I needed to put in a reason for Byron to be a little rude for a couple chapters. If you like it, review! And if you don't, leave!


	5. Secrets are reveiled

Chapter 5: secrets are revealed

Disclaimer: Lets see here, disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer. Oh, I got one!

Maybe if I owned some things,

Maybe I could get cool things!

Possibly a big TV!

But sadly I don't own many things.

(To the chorus of Stupid Girls by Pink, not mine.)

The day after the storm, the gang went to their houses because if you remember correctly, they were over Dr. N's house when the storm hit. Tessa went home and told her parents about having Peasuke over sometime around lunch. "Oh, that sounds like a splendid (what a word) idea, Tessa!" said Mrs. Keri. "Shall I call him and say that he can come over?" I can't describe the look that came over Tessa's face at that moment, but I can show you. It looked like this OO. When she started to think something other than 'WHAT THE HECK? MOM! THAT IS THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING THAT YOU COULD DO!' she said, "No, it's OK, I'll call him." About a second after she said that, Tessa ran up to her room with the phone book and looked up 'Barber Soramame' and called the number.

"Barber Soramame, are you calling to make an appointment?" said the person on the other end of the line. "Hi, can I talk to Peasuke? This is Tessa, from school." Said Tessa. "Sure, hold on." Very faintly on the other end of the line she could hear "Yo, Peasuke! Your girlfriend is on the phone for you!" "TARO! Give me the phone now! It's just a friend from school!" yelled Peasuke. You can kinda infer that Peasuke was blushing right about now. "Hi, Tessa." Said Peasuke after about a minute. "Hey Peasuke, listen my mom said that you could come over about 2:00." Said, who else, Tessa. "Really? That's great! Where do you live?" "It's 307 Gamera Ave." "Thanks, see you in an hour! Bye." "Bye."

At Peasukes' house, Peasuke was really close to jumping up and down yelling "I HAVE A DATE! I HAVE A DATE!" but he didn't, he just smiled really big. "So," said Taro. "When is your date?" "It's aro... HEY!" said Peasuke. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Peasuke spent about half of the hour looking for a good outfit to wear to meet Tessa's mom and dad since it was a first impression, and spent the other half trying to tell himself that it wasn't a date, that they were just friends. 'For now.' Said a little voice in his head. 'Hey, who are you and what are you doing in my head?' thought Peasuke. 'I'm your conscience, call me Jake. And as for what I'm doing here, I'm here to help you get a girlfriend. I know who you want.' 'Then tell me, all knowing conscience.' 'Tessa.' At that moment, Peasuke blushed. 'See? I was right. If I were wrong, you wouldn't be blushing right now. One more thing, you might want to wake up. Don't want to be late for your date, right?' 'IT'S NOT A DA… huh?' Peasuke woke up and it was about 1:45.

He was in full panic mode now, rushing to get ready. Five minutes getting dressed, one minute brushing his teeth, and the rest of that time looking for Tessa's house.

When he FINALLY found her house, half an hour had passed. Tessa spent some time getting ready also, for she was wearing (yes, I am putting in outfits.) black sneakers, jeans (Overly obsessed with jeans), red shirt that says "soon to be famous." and gray jacket, like the ones you can wear in school. (This is my favorite outfit!) Peasuke was wearing what he normally wears. (Don't have my books with me.) "So, ready to go? I have about $300 to spend today and I need a guide around town." Said Tessa. "Aww! You two look so cute together! OK, you two, have fun on your date!" said Mrs. Keri in a Singsong voice. At that moment, both Tessa and Peasuke blushed. "Mom! It's not a date! It's just two friends going shopping!" said Tessa; of course it's Tessa! Do you think Peasuke would call Mrs. Keri "Mom"?

A few minutes after they left, Tessa and Peasuke started to get hungry. "Where's the closest place to eat?" asked Tessa. "I think its Pizza Bungalow." Answered Peasuke. After about half an hour of eating pizza and talking about random stuff, they started shopping for things. The best way to show what they shopped for is a music montage, but I can't play music or show you drawings so I'll just tell you in five simple words. Comic books and really cool weapons. Five minutes after Tessa and Peasuke left the artillery store with about (gotta love that word) 150 dollars worth of weapons, there was an alarm that went off by the jewelry store. (Always the jewelry store, ain't it?)

Peasuke, trying to be brave and everything, said "Come on, lets go check it out!" And Tessa, trying to NOT act brave said, "Will you protect me?" (Personally, I think that this kind of stuff is GAG me with a spoon gross, but it helps move the story along, so I'm putting it in anyway. I also think that I am talking too much in this. I'll stop talking now.)

When the two got there, they saw a new villain. SHE had black hair, gray eyes, all black clothes, and all the powers from Phyconauts. (Not mine never played it, no Xbox. Again, not mine.) "I am Shei (shey) and I'm looking for my brother Byron. Maybe you've heard of him?" said Shei. When no one answered, Shei decided to take a hostage. She took the first person her dead eyes found (of course) Peasuke. "Not saying, are you? Well then, I guess you need a little persuasion." (BTW, the 'trigger happy police' are there.) After that little speech was done, she picked up Peasuke with her telekinesis (?) and brought him over to her. "Either you tell me where my brother is, or you never see this kid again." Tessa slowly slipped into a conveniently placed alley way and transformed into Kunoichi.

When Peasuke looked for Tessa, he didn't see her, but then he heard a voice say "I don't think that little kid belongs to you, so why don't you let him down?" Every one looked to where the voice came from and saw Kunoichi standing on top of the nearest building.

"So, you are trying to stop me?" asked Shei. "Well, that is what hero's normally do, right?" asked Kunoichi sarcastically. "All I want is to see my brother, I heard from my foster parents that he moved here." "And what's his name?" "Byron Dorusi. You have one hour to find him and bring him to me." "Don't worry, I'll find him."

When Kunoichi left to find Byron, she brought her normal clothes with her and changed back into normal Tessa. She looked in the phone book for Ms. Yamabuki's address. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Ms. Yamabuki answered. "Why hello, Tessa! What brings you here to my house?" "Hi, Ms. Yamabuki. I just came here for Byron Dorusi's address. Do you have it?" "Why, yes I do. Why do you need it?" "I just found something of his in my backpack and wanted to return it." "Oh, then I will be happy to give you his address. It's 309 Gamera Ave." 'WHAT? He lives right next door to me!' thought Tessa. "OK, thank you!" With that, Tessa ran out of Ms. Yamabuki's sight, turned back into Kunoichi, and ran to Byron's house.

He heard a knock on the door. "(Sigh) Coming!" said Byron. He was home alone, as usual. About five minutes later, he got to the door. "Hello?" he said when he opened the door. "Are you Byron Dorusi?" said Kunoichi when she opened the door. "Yeah, why?" asked Byron. All this time he's thinking 'It's the other hero!' Suddenly, Kunoichi grabbed him by the wrist and said, "Good, come with me." "Where are you taking me?" asked Byron. "You'll know when we get there. Now hurry, there's not much time!"

(TeN mInUtEs LaTeR)

"It's been 59 minutes. I don't think that you will live to see tomorrow, little boy." Said Shei. "Don't count on it!" said a voice. (PS. the 'trigger happy police' got so scared, they left.) "Who said that?" "Me." Kunoichi came out of the shadows with Byron. "I think that you wanted to see this kid." "Byron? Is that you? Oh, It is you!" exclaimed Shei. "Uhh, who are you?" asked Byron. "Don't you remember? It's me, Shei!" Shei was the name of Byron's little sister, the one his mom said had died in the hospital. "It can't be true, your not related to me." Stated (just switchin it up here) Byron. "What?" said Shei? "What do you mean I'm not related to you?" "My real sister died in the hospital after my dad got drunk and shot her." "But that's not true! The hospital put me up for adoption after I got shot but didn't tell mom!" "Prove it. Dad said in court that he shot you in self-defense because you used your telekinesis (some one tell me how to spell that!) to throw things at him. Show me your powers." "Anything for you, big brother." After Shei said that, she got a red glow in her eyes, pointy ears, and threw Byron to the wall with her powers. "I could tell that you weren't my sister! Kunoichi, get everyone to safety! (Everyone was knocked out) I'll take care of this imposter." Commanded Byron. Kunoichi nodded and before you could say 'domo arigato, Mr. Roboto' all of the people were gone and Kunoichi was back, on top of a building, just in time to see Byron's transformation into Voltage. 'That's who that other hero is? That rude kid in school? Should I tell him who I am? I'll think about it.' Thought Kunoichi.

Kunoichi jumped down onto the street, said "OK, Dorusi, what now?" Voltage had a look of shock on his face. "How did you find out?" "I saw your transformation." "Will you tell me who you are?" "I'll give you a hint, after the fight." "HELLO!" said Shei. "Did you forget about me?" "Of course we didn't. You ready, Dorusi?" "Yep, let's take down this imposter."

The battle began when Shei picked up a car with her powers and threw it at the two heroes and they both jumped in opposite directions. Unbeknownst (funny word) to our heroes, Peasuke woke up, and went back to the scene and watched the fight ensue. Voltage threw a lightning blast at Shei, but she put up a physic (?) shield and deflected it. Then, Kunoichi threw a shrunken at Shei but she stopped it in mid air and threw it in a random direction, which just happened to be where Peasuke was. Kunoichi looked at the path of the shrunken and saw Peasuke in the path. "Peasuke!" screamed Kunoichi and she rushed to get him out of the path. When Peasuke noticed what happened, he said, "Who are you?" "I'll give you a hint after the fight." Said Kunoichi. She then jumped down and whispered something into Voltage's ear. He nodded and threw another lightning bolt at Shei and she put up another physic shield, but Kunoichi then jumped behind her and, with her newly purchased sword, cut off her head, which revealed a lot of circets and things. "How did you figure out she was a robot?" inquired Voltage. "When the robot stopped my shrunken, it went forward a little bit and then jumped back into one place, then stopped spinning. When that happened, I knew that it was a magnet, not telekinesis." Said Kunoichi. "OK, NOW are you going to give us that hint?" asked Peasuke. "Right! The hint! I'll see you at school." After saying that, Kunoichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "I gotta go." Said Voltage.

Byron came back and said, "Where did my sister go?" "It turns out that Shei was a robot." Said Peasuke.

"HEY! ARE YOU OK?" said Tessa's voice. Tessa came from where she left to go ninja (needed something to put here.) and said "Hi, BYRON. When did YOU get here?" "As a matter of fact, I got here when Kunoichi brought me here to stop this robot that looked like my dead sister." "Oh. I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" "I'm fine." "Then can I ask you why you were so rude yesterday?" "Fine, just so you won't keep asking me. My dad and mom were happy up until my brother was about 4 and started back talking to them. They started blaming each other and they kept on fighting for years and that's when my dad got into beer and bought a gun. My mom didn't know and since she thought that he wouldn't hurt his own daughter, left her with my dad. But he got out his beer, got drunk, and shot my sister. Now my mom needs to work most of the day, my brother is who knows where, and my only friend is my cat Owjiko." Tessa and Peasuke finally understood why Byron was so rude. "Wanna come shopping with us?" asked Peasuke. For a second there, it looked like Byron was gonna say no, then he thought 'Why should I go with them?' 'Because they could help you find out who Kunoichi is.' Said a voice in Byron's' head. 'Hey, who are you?' thought asked Byron. 'Hi, I'm a free-lancing conscience, call me Jake.' 'Ok, JAKE. Should I go with them?' 'Yup.' 'Why?' 'Because if you didn't, the story would go down the tube.' "HELLO? Is anyone home?" asked Tessa. That brought him back to reality. "Sure, why not? If my mom came home, she wouldn't even notice I was gone." Said Byron, slightly sad. "Ok, where do you want to go?" inquired Peasuke. "A book store. I read all of my books about five times over already. I need some new material." Answered Byron. "Ok, lets go!" exclaimed Tessa.

For the rest of the day, the trio went to a few more stores. When the day was over, Peasuke showed Tessa and Byron his house and said good-bye. Tessa and Byron had a slightly awkward walk back to their house's since no one said anything until they got to Gamera Ave. "Uhh, Is this the street that you live on?" asked Byron. "Uhh, yeah, it is. You?" said Tessa. "Yeah. So, if you wanna come in my house, you can. My cat is really nice, I can kinda tell you like animals." "I'd like that. And I can kinda tell you need a good friend BIG TIME." With that comment, Byron did something that he hasn't done for years. He smiled! "I think you should clear it with your parents first though." Commented Byron. "Good idea. Shouldn't take long! Come on! I want you to meet my parents. They want to know all my friends." "I'm your friend?"

At Tessa's house, Mr. And Mrs. Keri were very happy that Tessa made a new friend. (I can't think of anything else to say here.)

At Byron's house, Byron showed Tessa all of his stories and poems. When Tessa's mom called to tell her it was time to come home, Byron said, "See you tomorrow?" "Of course! Later Byron!" said Tessa. Then she went home, leaving Byron with more questions than answers.

FINALLY! I found a good stopping point for this! Ideas might be used; flames will be used for making pies and cake! And I think I made this story to serious, so here's a snail! "NACHO'S!" said the snail. BYE!


	6. The next day

Chapter 6: the next day

NOTICE: Hey, look! My writing spark has returned! REJOICE! ... I don't hear anything... Fine, I can take a hint. just read my story please.

Disclaimer: If I did own something, you would defiantly know my name, but you don't, except for the people that know that I'm on and know my name on here.

The next day was a Sunday, but the sun was NOT shining this day. It was raining, again. It was also a non-robbing day, as in no one stole anything that day, it was just a dreary (cool! I didn't know I knew that word. GO ME!) day. Although Arale didn't know that. "HEY TESSA!" screamed Arale through the phone, talking to Tessa. "ow... Hi Arale, what do you want?" asked Tessa. "Wanna come over?" "Sure! There's nothing to do around here anyway. Can I bring a couple friends?" "Sure! The more the merrier! I've invited everyone and they all said they could come! Akane, Taro, Chivil, and Peasuke!" "Woah, woah, woah. Who's Chivil?" asked Tessa. Of course, if you read chapter 2, (Which if you didn't, I HIGHLY recommend you do so) Chivil was the one who blew up the bank. "He's really cul, and he has a dragon!" said Arale. "Sounds like a plan! Count me in! I'll call my friends and ask if they can come." "Ok, bye Tessa!" "Bye, Arale."

When Tessa got off the phone, she first called Indigo, her shape-shifting dog, to come and turn into a boy with blond hair, jeans, and a shirt. Then she went over Byron's house, knocked on the door and said "Hi, Byron! Wanna come over my friend's house with me?" "Sure. Who's that behind you?" "Nate." said Indigo, I mean Nate. "So, wanna come?" asked Tessa. "I thought I just said yes." said Byron. "Right, sorry. I have a bad memory. Lets get going!"

The three friends walked over to Arale's house and when they got there, everyone was already there. Arale, Akane, Taro, Peasuke, and Chivil. "Hi everybody!" said Tessa. "Hi Tessa!" said everyone else. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Byron and my little brother Nate." "Hold up, here! Is that that Byron kid from school? That kid who started hitting on me?" asked Akane. "Oops?" asked Byron. "Sorry, I think I was delirious. I just came into town, and I didn't have anything to eat since the lunch the other day." "Man, I can relate to that. One time I didn't eat for like 2 days and I thought I was a ballerina jumping over something. It was a puddle and I broke my ankle." said Tessa. (A/N: acctualy happened. not the ballerina thing, or the not eating for two days thing either. just the jumping over a puddle and breaking my ankle. Sure it is a lame way to break a bone, but at least I got out of P.E. for 6 weeks!)

"What do you mean by that, Dorusi?" asked Akane with anger in her voice. Before she can kick Byron to the far side of the moon, a news flash comes on the TV! "We interupt this program for a special news bulliten! A giant monster is attacking Penguin Village Junior High for no reason! Suppaman is there, but he's just getting some frozen yogurt... WE NEED KUNOICHI AND VOLTAGE!" Byron and Tessa were thinking 'They think we're a team now?' "Hey!" Taro exclaimed, dragging them out of their thoughts. "Let's check it out!" "Ok!" Everyone screamed, and they ran off to the middle school.

'Great, I'm not gonna be able to change with them around.' thought both Tessa and Byron. 'But maybe... If I could just cause a destraction...' "Hey guys! A UFO!" They both shouted in unison. Byron looked at Tessa questioningly as she ran off. He followed her to an alley and saw her change into Kunoichi and was dumbfounded. (hey, needed to happen sooner or later) "Tessa? Are... are you Kunoichi?" "Uh... Tessa I know not. er... Your princess is in another castle. umm... oh man..." "You are aren't you!?" "Yeah..." "So you know about me being Voltage?" "Yup." "And the fact that someone made an evil robot of my late sister?" "Uh-huh" "Wow. We both have some pretty big secrets, right?" "Yeah..." Tessa some how got caught in Byrons eyes, and lost herself (QUICK! GET HER A MAP!)

After a couple seconds, Tessa shakes her head to snap herself out of it. 'Woah...' she thought. 'That was kinda weird, but kinda cool at the same time.' "Hey, Byron." began Tessa. "Don't you think you should turn into Voltage now?" "Huh, What?" Said Byron. You see, the exact same thing happened to him, because Kunoichi has a mask and you can see her eyes. He got lost in her eyes, too. (QUICK! GET **HIM** A MAP!) "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure thing." He said. 'What the heck just happened? I haven't felt this way since... Never mind, its probably nothing.' he thought to himself as he transformed into Voltage. "So, Mr. Dorusi, shall we go off to fight the monster thing that's attacking our school?" Asked Kunoichi, pulling Byron from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Lets go." As they were running off to the school, Kunoichi said "Man, Voltage, you seem to be zoning out alot today." "Yeah." replyed Voltage. 'But does it mean anything?' they both thought.

**

* * *

****Yes. This did take a long time. no, I'm not sure how long the next one will take. First update in a while though. What am I planning? Either you'll have to wait, or I don't know. One of the two. Have a nice day!**


End file.
